


Damian gets a surprise from Titus

by MattEros



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Breeding, Facial, Horny Teenager, Implied Damian Wayne/Dick Grayson, Knotting, Licking, M/M, Masturbation, Self-facial, Shameless Smut, Size, Underage Bestiality, Zoophilia, bare feet, legs in the air, toe curling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattEros/pseuds/MattEros
Summary: Damian gets a surprise from Titus.This has underage boy being knotty with his dog, bestiality, you've been warned.





	Damian gets a surprise from Titus

Damian laid back on his bed, naked, with his legs and bare feet hanging off the edge. He was stroking his cock with long up strokes and a concentrated squeeze at the head, milking himself. Images of Grayson doing obscene things to him flashed in his mind as he was building up pressure for release. He was starting to writhe on his bed with pleasure when he felt a wide fat tongue give a sloppy lick to his balls, catching him off guard. Shooting his eyes open, he sees Titus there licking him. 

"Titus! What are you doing!" Damian exclaimed still startled that his dog had just gotten himself a good taste.

Damian didn't move to stop him, even though he knew he should. Titus sniffled at Damian's crotch and went lower, sticking his maul onto Damian's hole before he started giving it an incessant licking, driving Damian crazy. Damian tossed caution to the wind and pulled his knees up, exposing himself more to the overly large dog, to give him better access with his tongue.

While he was getting his ass teased, Damian imagined it was Grayson while he continued his stroking. Damian had his eyes tightly shut in concentration when he felt the licking stop. He opened his eyes just in time to feel Titus' massive weight crush his body into the mattress, trapping him.

The sudden weight on his chest caused him to expel the air from his lungs, and with his mouth open, Titus started giving him very wet doggy kisses. Damian chuckled and tried to push Titus' face away, when he felt something large and slimy poking at his worked open hole. Damian's laughter quickly turned to panic as he realized what was about to happen.

"Titus, wait! No. Stop. Down boy! AHH" Damian screamed as he felt Titus give a forceful thrust right into his smooth round ass. 

Titus, feeling the tightness gripping his large dick, urgently forced more and more of himself into the boy. Damian was trapped with his legs in the air as this huge monster of a dog had his way with him. Damian was a mess of moans and groans. It was too much for him to handle, and worse of all, his body was starting to react to the situation. It started off painful, but slowly the ache dulled and with a particularly sharp jab into his prostate, the pleasure began to overwhelm him.

Titus was really pounding into him when the begging to stop turned into pleading for more. "Oh, fuck, ungh, yes! Titus, fuck me! Your dick is so big, fuck! Fuck me, don't stop, fuck!" Damian managed to groan out as his toes involuntarily curled with the pleasure.

Damian wrapped his legs around Titus' back and pull him in further, trying to get as much dog cock into his hungry hole as he could. Titus responded by giving Damian more licks to the mouth, which he opened wide and could taste his dog's drool. Titus started to growl a little, and the animalisticness of it all really started to turn Damian on. 

Until he felt Titus sink in a few inches deeper and felt something wider go in with it. It was driving Damian crazy and he started to notice Titus' considerable girth was getting thicker. Titus began to swell more and more and Damian quickly realized he was in over his head. Titus gave shorter and quicker, more eager, thrusts and the speed of the swelling was frightening. The pleasure started to turn to discomfort and then pain. Damian was gasping trying to breathe to help accommodate Titus' doghood. He could feel something was locking them together and it was too much for him to handle, he wanted Titus out of him, but that wasn't going to happen. He was his dog's bitch and he was going to take every bit of what Titus had.

Damian's hole started to spasm around the base of Titus' knot and it sent the dog over the edge. Damian could feel what felt like molten lava erupting in his insides as his dog started shooting blasts of hot cum deep into him. He could feel the flex of Titus' cock with every spurt, and it made the knot rub on his prostate just right, bringing back the intense pleasure. The fact that he was about to cum just from his dog's dick shooting in his tight ass was not lost on him and made him groan out in pleasure and disgust at himself as he shot all over his own chest. Titus resumed licking into his mouth as he was still cumming, filling up the young boy, getting his bitch pregnant being his goal.

Titus started to get antsy and wanted to jump off of Damian, much to Damian's terror as he was still very swollen inside of him. "No, wait, please! AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Damian screamed as Titus dismounted, still tightly lodged in his ass. Damian's feet resting on Titus's back as Titus' balls rested on Damian's, he could still feel he was being seeded by his dog.

Still being stimulated, Damian started to get hard again. With his ass still feeling the pain and discomfort from the massive knot inside him, he started to jack himself again. Damian's movement became annoying to Titus, who took a few steps forward, much to Damian's displeasure, pulling him right off the bed by his ass. Damian grasped for a hand hold on the blankets but it only just slowed him from braining himself when he fell off his bed.

Titus is a tall dog and his thick knot still held tightly onto Damian causing Damian's hips to be raised off the floor. The amount of pulling he felt on his ass was almost too much for him to bear, but there was nothing he could do about it. He tried using his feet to at least help hold himself close to his dog while he continued to jack himself.

Finally feeling himself get close, Damian started shooting his second load. From his elevated angle he was successful in drenching his face in his own cum. He's done this on numerous occasions, so it was nothing new to him and he had his mouth open, waiting for his finish.

Coming down off his high, he was realizing that he was going to be stuck to Titus' cumming dick for a while yet. His angle was making the cum go deeper into him and he knew that he was going to be cleaning it out for days.

He finally started to feel the swelling go down and soon Titus was slipping out of his well fucked ass. Once the grip was released, Damian's hips landed on the floor with a thud. He just laid there on the floor for a while recovering from his ordeal, laying in the puddle of cum that was slowly oozing out of him. Damian was a mess from head to toe.

He eventually decided to stand up on wobbly legs and made his way to the shower, feeling the dog cum running down the inside of his thighs. He stood in the shower before he turned the water on and he could feel he was standing in the puddle of cum that was forming, with his bare feet.

His thoughts turned to how he would better plan the next time, as he washed away the evidence in the shower.


End file.
